


Bullied

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor Leek tries to help her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullied

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bullied  
> Characters: Eleanor Leek (OC) and Oliver Leek  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Eleanor Leek tries to help her son.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Sticks and Stones.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Eleanor Leek's heart breaks a little when she hears her youngest son crying. Eight year old Oliver is lying on his bed, his school-bag thrown on the floor.

"Mum, why don't they like me?"

"You'll make friends someday. Did someone hit you?"

"No. They keep calling me Leek the creep. Nobody plays with me and I got in trouble with Mrs Martin. A boy poured black paint on his own picture and blamed me."

Eleanor wipes his face. "I'm so sorry, Ollie. Grandma Murphy used to say, sticks and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me."

~

She leaves Oliver at the school gates the the next day with a heavy heart. If it carries on she'll have to talk to the school about it which might make things worse. When she collects Oliver from school he has a cut on his head.

"What happened?"

"Hi, Mrs Leek. Oliver fell on the playground. I cleaned the cut and he should be okay."

Her son is quiet all the way home.

"Did you fall?"

He shakes his head. "I told John that names wouldn't hurt so he pushed me over and then kicked me. It's all your fault."


End file.
